


Temptation

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine finding Harry asleep in his lab and taking advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

“Hey Harry I'm heading out for the night.” You called as you walked up to his lab. You stopped in the doorway when you saw the scientist curled up in his arms on his desk asleep. You bit your lip softly, slightly guilty for calling out to him.

You slowly walked over to him to see he had fallen asleep in the middle of some work and you smiled to yourself. He really did push himself too hard, though he had a very good reason why.

Without stirring him, you cleared away his work and gently clicked off the lamp above him. His face twitched slightly before resting into a very innocent look. You stood there for a moment, admiring his features. 

It was a strange expression. One you hadn't seen on him before, one that made butterflies flutter in your stomach. He looked so peaceful. His eyelashes resting gently on his face, his lips slightly parted, and the wrinkles on his forehead from his almost permanent scowl were nowhere to be seen. It was a look you could never had imagined on him, but seeing it, you didn't want to be the reason it faded. Even if it meant not scolding him to get to a proper bed.

You quietly walked out of the lab and as silently as you could, rushed to a closet to grab a blanket. Returning to his lab you saw he hadn't moved, and as gently as you could, you placed the blanket over him. You smiled to yourself softly as you turned to leave, clicking off the light. 

But something stopped you in the walkway. You looked back at his figured and bit down on your thumbnail as your eyes moved to his hair. His very soft, very shiny black locks. God, you couldn't count the number of times you had the urge to just play with it. To touch it. You almost caved a few times too but the embarrassment would have been far to much to bare.

But now he was asleep, and everyone else had gone home. You were only staying late to take care of the metas in the pipeline. Your feet slowly approached the man and stopped just in front of him. His quite breathing the only sound in the lab. 

You couldn't not run your fingers through his hair, even if was only once. There may never be another chance like this again. The universe itself had graced you with this opportunity, it would be rude not to take it.

With your heart crashing against your chest, you hesitantly reached out, your fingers lingering just centimeters away. You took a quiet breath and you slowly combed your fingers through. 

Dear god what conditioner did this man use? His hair was softer than you could have had imagined. You felt your cheeks flush slightly as you pulled your hand back.

Shit. You really wanted to do that again. Just sit there and run your fingers through his hair absentmindedly. But you couldn't. You did what you set out to do, now you just had to turn around and leave. 

You turned on your heels and just as you were about to walk out without another thought, Harry's hand grabbed yours. Your body froze as you were expecting some sort of sarcastic quip or scolding for invading his personal bubble. But he said nothing. When you looked at him, you watched as he grabbed the chair nearby and pulled it to him. He didn't look at you once as he did, and promptly put your hand back on his head and laid his head back down without saying a word.

You might not have been a genius, but you could take a hint. With your face burning and your stomach fluttering with butterflies, you sat beside him and began running your fingers through his hair, over and over again. His face was away from you and it was dark, but even in the dim light, you could see the edges of his ears burned bright red.


End file.
